


Where there is light, there is shadow

by Cascadegirl



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascadegirl/pseuds/Cascadegirl
Summary: Because there is equality in contrariety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own beyblade.
> 
> So hello everyone! I'm a newbie in this site. This will be my first fanfic about beyblade. It will be crime/tragedy. Please go easy on me. Those who can't bear gore scenes, violence, crimes, fighting....stay far from it. Thank you!

What was the time then? Let's go to a room which was covered with the utter darkness of the night. The sun didn't rise at that time. The white colored hands of minute and hour made an obtuse angle of 120 degree on the background of black-colored wall clock. The hand of minute was about to cross 12 while the hour hand was resting at 4.

In the room, a young man was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Some of the bangs of his black hair were playing with air on his forehead. His eyes were closed. The cool breeze of night was entering into his room and making him sleep.

Suddenly, a sound could be heard. A cell phone was ringing somewhere in the room. The man frowned and turned left.

But it was not the solution of stopping the ringtone. The mobile continued ringing. Clenching his teeth, the neko-jin opened his eyes. Then taking his phone from the side-table, he received the call. With a lot of annoyance, he asked, "Hello Mariah, what happened?"

"Ray, please come to the office at once." Said a feminine voice, "We need you."

"What?" Ray almost shouted, "Are you crazy or what? You know I have reached home at 2.00 am. I am a human being, Mariah, not a robot. I need rest."

"Ray, please try to understand…." Mariah spoke softly, not loudly, "Lee needs you. It's a question of the honor of our department, Ray."

"Let the corrupted department go to hell…." Ray cursed in his inner mind, but told, "Okay, I'm coming."

"Thank you so much, Ray." The feminine voice became loud in rejoice, "I knew that you would agree."

Disconnecting the call, Ray heaved a sigh.

A Galeon-holder was continuously looking at his wrist-watch. His face was full of annoyance and disturbance. He was looking impatient. Looks like, he was waiting for somebody.

"Relax Lee, he will be arriving very soon." His sister tried to comfort him, "He may be tired."

"Tired?" Lee roared, "How can he be tired? He is supposed to be an agent! Our faithful agent he is! He can't be tired."

The pink-haired girl sighed. His brother is always stubborn. He doesn't try once to understand anything properly. She thought, "Lee, if you try to hold Ray in our grip, you have to be more tolerant and perseverant. If you misbehave with him, he won't work with us anymore."

"I have come, Lee!"

Hearing the voice, Lee turned his eyes to the doorway. Then his impatient expression changed. A smile rose in his face.

"Come Ray, come inside." He said, "You're looking fresh. Looks like, you have rested a lot, haven't you?"

Gulping and digesting his internal anger and tiredness, the black-haired man replied, "Yeah, I have. But why have you called me? Any urgent work?"

"Yeah, an urgent work it is." Lee replied, "You have to write a report against a corrupted journalist named Tao Cheng."

"T…Tao Cheng?" Ray spoke with doubt. As far he knew, Tao Cheng is a great and honest journalist. He always tries to expose the true face of every criminal and culprit in front of everyone.

"Yes, he." Lee ensured, "He acts as if he were such a honest and polite person. But you don't know him properly. His inner side is covered with darkness. He always tries to prove the honest and innocent people as culprits."

Ray didn't utter a single word. He looked down. Looks like, he couldn't believe Lee's words.

"What happened, Ray? You can't believe me, can you?" Lee asked, smilingly, "Don't worry. We have enough proofs and evidences."

Ray looked at Lee. His face was full of rejoice. Ray felt to be hesitated. He thought, "Something must be fishy. Tao is known as such an honest journalist in our country. If he does something wrong, we all should be worried and sad. But Lee doesn't seem to be worried at all. He's looking very glad. What does it mean?"

"Start working, Ray. We're going to an adventure so that we can capture that corrupted journalist." Finishing his words, Lee left the room.

Sighing, Ray sat on his chair in front of his desktop computer. Turning on the computer, he started to find a solution of this riddle. But his brain wasn't supporting him. Surrendering himself to his brain, he looked at a framed picture at the side of the monitor.

That was a group photo of Ray's batch in University. He completed education on Criminology and police science from University of Tokyo in Japan. He smiled looking at the photo. Taking the photo, he stroked his fingers over the glass frame.

"Kai Hiwatari….you were the toughest and calmest person of our friend circle." He uttered, "Specially, your toughness increased when you were to protest against something wrong. Our professors liked you very much because you were such a great student of Criminology."

His eyes went to the picture of a coco-haired girl. He said, "Hilary…you were very cheerful. You knew how to keep Kai in your control. You taught the toughest Kai to love anyone. I can still remember the incident when Kai confessed about his feelings towards you."

"Tyson…Max…Kenny…Michael…Emily…" Said he, "I can also remember all of you. Tala, Bryan, Spencer were senior to us yet I can remember them."

He felt his eyes to get teary. He said,

"I miss you, guys."

"What's going on Ray?"

The raven-haired guy was busy in typing some emergency reports. Stopping typing, he looked behind. There was his boss though he didn't want to accept him as his boss. He again said, "Are you working or busy at facebook?"

"No Lee, I am not a person of doing other chores at my working hour." He replied sternly, "I was busy in typing reports."

"Very good, Ray." Lee said, smilingly, "Keep it up." As he was about to leave but he had to stop as his colleague stopped him.

"Lee, I have to talk with you about something important." Ray spoke in hesitation.

"Sure, start." Lee permitted him.

Ray remained silent for a few moments. After a few moments, coughing and clearing his throat, he started, "Lee, I don't want to work here anymore."

Lee frowned. His eyes became widened in shock. He couldn't utter something. Ray continued, "I don't like to type fake reports against honest and innocent persons. It just….hinders my principle…"

"Stop talking like nonsense!" The Galeon-holder roared, "What have you thought? You will resign and expose us in front of the world?"

"No no Lee….try to understand…" Ray was trying to convince him but Lee wasn't ready to be convinced. He stopped him and said, "Listen Ray, if you are thinking it, then you are wrong. You can't do anything to us. Though we may get exposed and punished, but we are connected with higher links. We will easily get the bail. Then…just think Ray Kon, what will happen to you?"

Ray remained silent. Lee said, "Forget these things, Ray. If you want to live in this world, you can't be honest. Though it's for a few moments, you have to be dishonest. You have to open your dark side. Understand? I think you better understand."

Finishing his words, he threw his papers towards Ray's face. Ray just turned his face to another side. He clenched his teeth and fists. He wanted to cry loudly so that he could forget the incident.

He thought, "If I want to live in this world, I can't be honest. But I don't live in this world. If I can expose you at once, I will finish myself. Just wait and watch, Lee Wong. Just see how I expose all of you in front of everyone? You will take revenge? Find me after you get the bail. Because I won't be living in this world at that moment!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's not good. Yet please read and comment. Pardon any grammatical or spelling error. :P  
> -Misty :)


End file.
